


Winner's Choice

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison & Stiles are at the Police Academy together, Banter, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Mutual Pining, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison challenges Stiles to a race. Terms of the bet? Winner’s choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rynstiles said: I really like you but you’re my best friend’s ex-Stiles/Allison
> 
> I always enjoy writing these two together. I hope you enjoy it, bb! Fic #31 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

“I’m thinking five miles today.” Allison grins as she pulls her hair up and secures it into a ponytail.

“Ugh. Are you trying to kill me?” Stiles stretches his leg out, doing the warm up exercises that he knows are important. “How about two?”

“We were doing two miles when we first started the academy, Stiles.” Allison shakes her head. “I’m not letting you wimp out now that graduation is looming.”

“Looming is such an odd word to choose, Ali. It’s not like some supernatural evil is awaiting us upon graduation. This isn’t Sunnydale.” Stiles bends over to stretch.

“No, it’s Beacon Hills, which is a real life version of a Hellmouth.” Allison starts doing her warm-up, and he can’t help but watch her do a series of lunges, gaze lingering on the curve of her back and the swell of her ass. He looks away when he realizes he’s staring, focusing on jogging in place and lifting his knees. Allison glances at him. “Besides, if Lieutenant Sawyer suddenly becomes a giant snake at graduation, I’ll totally kick his ass.”

“That’s because you’re better than Buffy.” Stiles arches a brow and grins. “If we had vampires instead of werewolves, you’d have totally been the slayer, you know?”

“I don’t know if anyone is really better than Buffy, Stiles. I’m selfish enough that I’d totally hesitate before taking a swan dive off a tower to save everyone,” Allison points out. “But you’re damn right I’d make a great slayer. And you’d be my Willow.”

Stiles snorts. “Well, I _am_ kinda gay in a bisexual way. But I’m not as bad ass as Willow. I _could_ totally see me and Scott having a yellow crayon moment, though, to turn me back from the dark side. Only my crayon moment was him biting me to get me unpossessed, and my meager talents with magic aren’t near enough to help in an apocalypse so I guess I’ll keep my self-chosen title as watcher instead.”

“You’re totally as bad ass as Willow.” Allison grins. “But I could see you rocking the research and low key magic a la Giles. Plus, you’ve got a little Ripper inside you, too.”

“You say the sweetest things,” he purrs, batting his eyelashes at her.

“Now stop trying to distract me, brat boy. Five miles?” Allison swings her arms and twists her body, loosening up as she stares at him. “We can always make it more fun.”

“I’m not rising to the bait, evil woman.” Stiles wags a finger at her. “The last time you mentioned making it more fun, we ended up competing and I lost so bad that I had to weigh the possibility of moving to a cabin in the woods to live our a reclusive life because it was such a humiliating defeat.”

“You’re so dramatic,” she deadpans. “I didn’t beat you _that_ bad. Anyway, I was nice when it came to the terms of the bet.”

“True. Having to buy you ice cream was pretty harmless.” Stiles narrows his eyes at her when he sees the mischievous smile on her lips. “What do you want this time? Since we know you’re going to beat me before we even run, you’ve got to be angling for something.”

“Who? Me?” It’s Allison’s turn to bat her eyelashes. “I’d never enter into a bet feeling confident of a win, especially not with you because you’re unpredictable and surprising.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he says solemnly, lips twitching slightly as he resists a smile. “ _If_ I agreed to this stupid competition thing, what would the winner get?”

“Winner’s choice.” Allison smiles. “Less than twenty bucks, if there’s a cost, and nothing dangerous. Otherwise, no holds barred.”

“Okay, see, that _is_ dangerous, though. No holds barred?” Stiles arches a brow. “I’ve played truth or dare with you, Allison Argent. I know how evil that mind can get. I mean, I totally trust you, but yet.”

“Yet?” Allison turns to look at him. “If you trust me, you trust me. There aren’t any exceptions. I trust you, Stiles. I still say winner’s choice.”

“There aren’t any exceptions. You know that. We’re team human,” Stiles reminds her. They lost Lydia to the banshee thing, and Mason is too busy with senior year to really participate, so it’s often just him and Allison hanging out and bonding for team human. Considering they both joined the police academy after graduation, and they plan to work for his dad when they finish up, it’s little wonder that Allison has become his best friend over the last year or so.

Allison dimples at him, ponytail swinging. “So do we have a bet then?”

“I feel like I’m somehow making a deal with a devil,” he informs her, still eyeing her suspiciously because she’s totally up to something, “but sure. We’ve got a bet. Five miles and winner gets their choice.”

“Shake on it,” Allison tells him, holding out her hand. He shakes and then she starts running. “Be prepared to lose, Stilinski!”

“Cheater!” Stiles laughs and takes off after her. He soon catches up and falls in step beside her. They don’t talk as they run, not when it’s a focused run like this, but the companionship of hearing her breathing beside him is nice. He’s glad to have someone willing to run with him who isn’t supernaturally powerful because he gets to keep in shape, but he also likes the thinking period that running allows.

They keep the same pace for four and a half miles. Not pushing too hard, just running steady. As they near the end of the five miles, though, Allison begins to pull out ahead of him. Stiles picks up his pace and passes her. Then she passes him. They keep playing that game for the last half mile. When they see their starting point, Allison’s easy smile becomes a determined frown. Recognizing that, Stiles pushes harder, trying to get to the end before her, but she brings out a reserve of energy and reaches the picnic table where they left their stuff about thirty seconds before him.

There’s little doubt in his mind that she couldn’t have been sitting here waiting for him five minutes ago. For some reason, she kept pace with him and let him almost taste victory before she decided she wanted the win, after all. When he reaches the table, he’s panting and sweaty and his legs have that good burn that says he’s worked out but is also borderline too much exercise.

“You cheated,” he puffs out, putting his hands on his knees and taking a few deep breaths before he gets a bottle of water out of his bag. He gulps down half the bottle before pouring the rest over his head, not caring that it’s soaking his t-shirt because it’s already wet with sweat anyway. “That should nullify the bet.”

“I didn’t cheat. You’re just a sore loser.” Allison is staring at him, and he blinks when she blushes and looks away. Allison doesn’t blush. That’s like a foreign concept to him, and he wants to poke at the discovery until he understands it. “Let’s start the cool down while I think about my prize.”

“No one likes a gloating winner,” Stiles says, running his fingers through his wet hair and tilting his head back to look at the sky. He takes a moment to just breathe, enjoying the warm sunlight beaming down on them and the happiness at sharing the moment with someone he cares about. A towel suddenly hits his face, and he lowers his head, glaring at a smirking Allison who is already starting the cool down walk. “And you call _me_ the brat?”

“Stop wasting time. You need to start cooling down because that was a brisk five mile race, and I don’t want to hear you whining about sore legs for the next few days because you procrastinated.” Allison slows her pace until he catches up, then she bumps her arm against his. “You almost beat me this time, you know?”

“Just because you let me.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know I’m good at running, lots of practice, but you’re way more athletic than I am. You let me almost taste victory before cruelly snatching it out of my way.”

“I didn’t let you do anything, dumbass.” Allison glances at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she studies him intently. “I just wanted to win more, I guess.”

“Right. What is this prize you’re thinking about?” Stiles asks curiously. “More ice cream? You know, they opened a new shop down in Redding that has like a hundred flavors.”

“We’ll have to check that out soon,” Allison says, looking away and stretching her arms above her head as they walk. “But, no, I don’t want ice cream this time. I’m not telling you my winner’s choice until we finish the cool down, so don’t even try asking again.”

Stiles closes his mouth where he’d opened it to make another guess. She just smiles knowingly, not even looking at him yet somehow able to predict his next question. “If I’d have won, I’d have made you watch a Middle Earth marathon,” he admits. “Starting with the Hobbit series and ending with Lord of the Rings because it’s been ages since I’ve watched them all. I mean, the Hobbit isn’t all that great, not compared to Rings, but it’s a worthy goal to watch all the director’s cut versions in a row.”

“Seriously?” Allison actually stops walking and stares at him. “Winner’s choice, no holds barred, and you just wanted a movie marathon that I’d totally agree to without a bet?”

“What?” Stiles shrugs. “People don’t always like watching movies with me because I talk a lot, and I analyze shit that distracts them from enjoying them. So it’s a good winner’s choice.” He feels a little defensive because he’d thought it’d be a great win. It’d be spending like an entire day hanging out with Allison and just eating in front of the TV and relaxing together without any supernatural shenanigans or academy work getting in the way.

“That’s just…you’re impossible!” Allison growls, throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head so vehemently that her ponytail hits her nose. “Most guys would have taken advantage of the bet, Stiles. They’d have asked for like a lap dance or a blow job, at least. Not a geeky movie marathon.”

“Yeah, well, _most guys_ are gross creeps then,” he points out. “That’d be like coercion, using a bet to force someone to be sexual with them. That’s disgusting. If someone wants to do those things with me, it’ll be because they choose to not because I make them due to a bet. That’s so sleazy, Ali. Did you really think I’d ask for something like that? I thought we were friends, that you’d know me well enough to know how important consent is to me, especially after the things I was forced to do without having a choice.”

“I—but—I didn’t mean—“ Allison sighs. “I didn’t mean you’d force an unwilling person to blow you, Stiles. I just meant…I thought there was something…and maybe you’d want…but you’re right. It _is_ gross and sleazy to force intimacy due to a bet. It takes away choice, and I wasn’t thinking about it like that.” She makes a face and looks really guilty when she meets his eyes.

“It’s alright. I just…choice is important to me. It always has been, but even moreso since the Nogitsune,” he admits, shrugging a shoulder. “I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything. It’s not like you intended to insult me or really thought I’d ask you for a blowjob. I mean, I really like you, but you’re my best friend’s ex, not to mention one of my best friends.”

“I was going to demand a kiss,” Allison says quietly, not looking away when he blinks at her. “That’s why I decided I had to win, at the end, because I realized I’ve spent months thinking about kissing you, and I finally had a chance to do it without necessarily ruining our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way. I wasn’t thinking about it forcing you to do something you wouldn’t want to do. I’m a sleazy creep, Stiles. I’m so sorry.”

“Really?” Stiles steps closer to her, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. “You’re not a sleazy creep, Allison. It’s not like most guys would be protesting a chance to kiss a beautiful woman, either.”

“You aren’t most guys, though,” she reminds him. She reaches up to touch his jaw, her thumb brushing across the moles on his cheek. “And I forgot that this is real life, not some cheesy Lifetime movie where bets involving kisses are considered cute and not problematic.”

“If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask,” Stiles whispers, looking into her eyes as she strokes his face. “I’d kiss you anytime you want, Ali.”

“What about the whole best friend’s ex thing?” Allison asks, biting her lip as she looks up at Stiles.

“You and Scott dated years ago. He’s extremely happy with Lydia, and I don’t care who you used to date,” Stiles says honestly. “It’s a little weird because I heard way more detail about your sex life back then than I ever wanted to, but, uh, well. We’d be compatible in that way, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh God. Scott has such a big mouth,” Allison groans, laughing as Stiles finishes waggling his eyebrows at her. “Don’t believe anything he said.”

“What? You aren’t a dominant woman in touch with her sexuality who knows what she wants and isn’t ashamed to ask for it?” Stiles moves his hand to Allison’s neck, stroking the hollow of her throat with his thumb. “Cause, uh, that? Sounds incredibly sexy and I’m totally on board with it. Not threatened by it at all.”

“No, you wouldn’t be,” she murmurs, moving her fingertips from his jaw to his mouth. “I really _like you_ , Stiles. Not just in a ‘wanna have wild kinky and slow gentle sex’ kinda way.”

“That’s good,” Stiles says before flicking his tongue out to lick her fingers. “Because I really _like you_ , too. In a ‘go out on dates and watch geeky movies’ kinda way. But also in a ‘wanna have wild kinky and slow gentle sex’ kinda way. I was just planning to pine silently and enjoy our friendship.”

“I don’t think you do anything silently, do you?” Allison traces his bottom lip, staring at it in a hungry sort of way that makes his body twitch in anticipation.

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” he teases, moving his hand from her neck to her hair, his fingers tugging on the scrunchie until her hair’s falling around her face. “Are you planning to collect your prize, Allison?”

Allison just grins before leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
